


The Naughty List

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Naughty List, SebaCiel - Freeform, Tumblr, rabid-bunny, something sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b><br/>    <i>~~Christmas sebaciel prompt given by <a class="tumblelog" href="http://tmblr.co/mVnjFK2O22UsANLeFd4N5eA">@queenofsebaciel</a> </i><br/>  </b>
  <br/>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _~~Christmas sebaciel prompt given by[@queenofsebaciel](http://tmblr.co/mVnjFK2O22UsANLeFd4N5eA) _  
>  **   
> 

Sebastian stood motionless in front of the mirror of the downstairs washroom. A lock of slick black hair fell slowly down in front of his face. He sighed, tucking it back into place. The butler avoided the harassment from Lady Francis Midforde about his “tacky” hair as long as he could. Well she couldn’t say anything anymore, every strand of the fine stark black hair was pulled back out of his face now. 

He smirked, looking at his reflection from head to toe. His black tailored suit for the evening’s occasions caused his tall frame to look even more graceful than usual. Instead of his usual white button-up, the seamstress complimented the suit with a black one that tapered at his hips. 

He stared emotionless at the so-called refined demon looking back at him. A few giggles from the soiree happening down the hall floated into the quiet chamber.

He sighed once more, pulling out the pocket watch given to him by his master. 

11:50 pm. It was almost time for the festivities to end. Thank “God.”

He closed the watch gently, replacing it in its home as he stalked out of washroom and towards the kitchen. 

_Only ten minutes till Christmas. Time to fetch the midnight champagne._

_~~~_

Ciel stood outside of the hall filled with laughter and music, relieved to have escaped from the crowd of people. There was only one thing he hated more than attending public gatherings and affairs. 

Hosting them.

The soft footsteps of a familiar being were heard in the now quiet air. The boy recognized the distant gait immediately.

 _Ah._ The other reason for his frustration tonight.

The boy swallowed and followed the noise heading in the direction of the kitchen.

~~~

Sebastian placed the last of the champagne bottles on the cart, speaking with his back towards the entrance of the doorway.

“How long do you plan on abandoning your guests on this eventful Christmas eve night..” turning to face the young boy on the last two words “Young master?”  


Ciel stood propped up against the door frame, his arms folded over his chest as he stared at the only other person in the room.

Sebastian eyed the boy’s dark hair that was now pushed completely out of his face, putting his small delicate features on display for all to see.

Francis must have gotten to him too.

“I want something sweet.”  


The butler’s brow furrowed as he studied the young boy. He couldn’t possibly have come all this way for something sweet. The soiree hall was filled with delicate danishes.

“My Lord, I have made a grand variety of your favorite danishes that are now being enjoyed in the hall. I can bring you one if you’d like, but..”  


The demon took a few steps closer to the small boy.

“..something tells me you came for a different reason.”  


Ciel closed his eye and clicked his tongue in annoyance as he began to undo the ribbon at his throat. 

“I am not going back in there.”

The butler stood motionless, appraising his annoyed master. Flushed cheeks. Quick pulse. Nervous and fumbling fingers clawing at the ribbon at his neck… This was not normal.

“You sure do take to lying well, my lord.”  


Ciel opened his eye and slid the stubborn silk from around his neck as he stared at his butler.

“A child shouldn’t be up this late anyways, right?”  


The older man let out a low chuckle. “You are only a child when it conveniences you. As usual.”

“Sweet. Something sweet. Now.”

Sebastian’s face returned to an emotionless state while he considered the order. He peeked at his pocket watch.

“Young master, there are only five minutes left before Christmas. The guests must be presented with the midnight champagne toast-”  


“Hey” Ciel reached up and grabbed the man by his shirt, bringing his face down to his level. His other hand lifted up and messily brought the man’s hair forward, back into its usual style of framing his face.  


“You should keep your hair the way you usually have it. You do not need to listen to anyone else, you are my butler. You get way too much attention when your entire face is on display.”  


“Understood, I was only doing what I thought would be bes- …um..young mas..ter?”  


“Yes?”  


Ciel’s hand was lost in his butler’s hair as he began to lightly tug on the strands, causing the demon’s eyes to go wide with surprise and confusion. The boy was completely entranced by the handsome face before him, causing him to lose track of where he was and what he was doing.

Until Sebastian shoved him up against the wall.

“Nngh!”  


“Your hands have a way of betraying your true desires” the demon whispered his words straight onto the tip of the boy’s nose as he reached up and removed the satin eyepatch “So do your eyes..”  


“rrg..Stop!”  


Ciel pushed the butler away from him as he covered his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. 

“You followed me in here..”  


“Shut up”  


“You sneaked out when you saw me leave-”  


“I SAID shut up”  


“You had no intention of tasting anything sweet-”  


“Shut U-”  


“ _Except for me_.”  


“AURGH!”  


That was it. Ciel had completely lost it. He lunged at the demon before him, giving into his every desire. It had been such a torturous night, watching his butler glide around the hall tending to the guests all evening in the all black fitted suit he wore. The boy had almost jumped the man when he first saw him in the suit. Then with his hair pulled out of his face? 

He had to do something. He had to touch him. He had to taste him. Something wicked. 

Something..sweet.

Sebastian didn’t resist at all when little hands grabbed his collar and pulled his face down once more. Small hot lips smashed onto the demon’s mouth, moving in desperate fervent motions. The man let out a carnal growl and gave himself over to the passionate kiss. His tongue slid in between the boy’s lips, tasting every corner of the hot cavity. 

Ciel’s hands traveled down from the butler’s collar and onto his buttons, prying them undone with haste. Sebastian made little work of wiggling out of the black shirt, being sure to not break away from his master’s mouth, throwing it messily to the side.

Ciel tore himself away, stepping back to look at the shirtless man before him as he licked his lips. He was beyond hot. The man was gorgeous and had Ciel practically panting with need.

The boy wasted no time, reaching out and unbuckling his butler’s belt.

Sebastian’s eyes shot open as he watched the boy lower himself onto his knees.

“My lo-”  


Ciel wanted it way too bad to be stopped now. He gave the man no time to think or protest, quickly unleashing the throbbing erection that was hidden behind his zipper.

The boy looked at the enormous shaft before his face. It was so hot on his small palms. His mouth began to water as he leaned in and licked the dripping slit, causing the man to tremble.

He lapped at the tip a few more times, testing his own patience as well as his butler’s. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he opened his mouth and flattened his tongue. He wanted it. He craved it. Something good. Something wicked. Something sweet.

 _“Mmmgh!”_ The demon couldn’t help the growl that escaped from his throat.  


Ciel took all of the man into his mouth, slurping messily onto the hardened rod as his head bobbed back and forth.

Sebastian bucked his hips forward into the hot little mouth that was currently working him so well. The little tongue wrapped around him as small pink lips continued to suck him in deeper and deeper. 

Small cooing noises escaped Ciel’s mouth  when Sebastian grabbed a hold of his hair, creating a steady pace as he plunged further into his master’s throat. The feel of Sebastian’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth made Ciel go absolutely crazy. His pants became wet from the growing erection of his own. He wanted more.

He wanted to taste it.

He sucked harder. His head moved faster.

Sebastian hissed and threw his head back, grabbing tighter onto the boy’s hair as he began to let out gurgled moans.

Ciel responded by moaning onto the man’s cock, sending vibrations to the very core of the demon’s body as he took all of him in.

Sebastian knew he was close. Too close. It took everything in him to rip the boy’s mouth off of him as he whispered down.. “Young..mas-ah! ..I'm going to-”

Ciel opened his mouth as wide as he could, drool dripping from his chin, his little pink tongue sticking out as he looked straight into his demon’s eyes.

_Something sweet._

_“Sebastian. Do it in my mouth~”_  


Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat as he felt all possible control leave the room. He grabbed the boy’s face with both hands and shoved himself back into the tight wet cavity that had previously en captured him. His thrusts came hard and rough as he began to plow into the small boy’s face. 

Ciel moaned even louder than before, suckling his demon’s cock with every urgent thrust. He wanted it so bad. _So bad._

Sebastian moaned and began to tense up, gripping hard onto his young master’s hair.

Ciel felt his oncoming dessert. He moved his mouth up to the swollen tip, sucking it noisily then plunging the slick shaft all the way to the back of his throat where he so proudly tried to swallow it.

_“C-Ciel!”_

_“Mmmm~”_  


The demon was lost in such an intense orgasm that his entire body trembled, spurting everything he possibly could into the small boy’s throat.

Ciel sucked as hard as he could as he felt the hot liquid slide down the back of his throat, slurping greedily. He would get every. last. drop.

When he was sure he had sucked his butler dry, he pulled back from the still throbbing shaft, looking up at the man with lidded eyes.

In the distance, loud chimes of a clock were heard, announcing the arrival of Christmas.

“Young master..”  


The demon’s voice was a barely audible whisper.

Ciel licked his lips “hmm?”

“…You’re definitely going to be on the naughty list this year.”  


**Author's Note:**

> ~~~
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Merry Christmas guys_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _~~Bunny_  
>  **


End file.
